Odette's Story's
'Camp Get's a little mad' I guess the day was coming. Hi there I'm Odette Stone. You probably know pretty much all about me...or do you? Anyways it was just another ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood. Okay it started out normal. I walked over towards my friends Aspen Nepsa and Catherine Sanchez. A couple of weeks ago it was my 17th birthday. Good day. So now I'm 17! Out of all of us Cat and I are 17, but Aspen's still 16. She will be until October, something or other. Yeah I am a great friend remembering my best friends birthday. Okay well Aspen's birthday is hard and I can only remember Cat's because it's the day after Travis's. And Travis's is on April Fool's Day. "Hey, Guys!" I called to Aspen and Catherine. They were at a table underneath a tree, or tree nymph. I always get confused and can NEVER tell the difference. "O, hey Ody!" Aspen called over waving her hand along. I still kept my steady pace. Not running and not jogging, but walking. When I reached them I asked, "Soooo....what are you guys doing?" They seemed to be doing something. They were studding this blue orb of light. Light blue. And it was just like a small ball on an Easter egg stand where you put the newly dipped Easter eggs for drying. "I don't know about this. It's unstable." Cat was talking to herself, under her breath. "What is it? Maybe I can help?" I offered. But Cat waved it away. She looked up from the orb of blue light then came face to face with me. "Chiron told us to work on a project, kind like chemistry, it's a two person thing. Like Chiron said "a pair of two people." would work on it. Odette, I have a feeling that you weren't listening." I suppose I looked a bit confused "We have science?" Catherine rolled her stormy grey eyes. "You better get going on you project. It should be on the announcement stand where the rest were." Cat told me. "But who's my partner?" "Clovis." Not Clovis. The worst possible person in the world. He's not a bad kid it's just that he sleeps all day. His father is Hypnos god of sleep. "Fine," I said then I made my way towards the announcement stand. I would have to do this project all by myself. Even a child of Ares would have been better help. I looked on the announcement stand and there was one red orb of light left. The label of it read: Rage of Ares. Just my luck. But if anyone could master the Rage of Ares, it's no one else than his Niece/granddaughter. I looked at the orb of red light. Quite different from Cat's and Aspen's. 1.) It's red. 2.) It's swelling 3 time's bigger than Cat's and Aspen's. 3.) It raitted something like Ares, but not his rage. This made my angry. But I just shook my head and I wasn't anymore. I set the Easter egg holder on another table. No one was around. I wondered what would happen if the ball was knocked over. Before I could do anything the wind came. It was strong. I didn't know what to do. The wind knocked over the stand and sent the orb on the ground. But before I could pick it up it melted into the ground. "Great. Just great." I muttered to myself. Nothing happened. I just shrugged and went over towards Cat and Aspen again. They were arguing "Your think your soo smart!" Aspen told Catherine. "Well you think your the boss! You think your the leader!! But your not!" Wow. I've never seen them like this. Usually it's just Cat and me who get on each others nerves. Why were they acting like this? I ran up to them "Whoa, guys, hold up." But they didn't. They glared at each other. "You think your better than everyone else just because your a daughter of one of the Big Three!" And just like that they began clawing at each other. I didn't know what to do. So I did what I do when cat's begin to fight. I got in the middle of them and tried to separate them. It was easier said than done. O and my advise. If your not a daughter of Enyo, then don't try to break up cat fights. When I got between them they shoved me away. Aspen began to raise the water from the lake, which was right next to us. I had to get Cat out of there before Aspen drowned her. I began dragging Cat. She was strong. Really strong. She kept fighting. Then Aspen brought down the water. Cat and I were swept away. The best I could so was try and keep Cat and my head above the water. Cat was now fighting the water. She began yelling how much she hatted stuff. When the water calmed down I got Cat to land. The water retreaded back to the lake, which now looked like an empty ditch. Aspen was in the open and Cat was walking up to her. Her fist raised. I ran ahead blocking Cat from the blow she was going to inlay on Aspen "Guys, come on!! Calm down!!" But they didn't. "Iremiso!" I yelled in Greek which meant Calm. That's when I had blue fire blast from my hands at Aspen and Cat. I was pretty sure their skin could tolerate blue fire. Most people's can. That snapped them out of the fighting frenzy. "What just happened." Aspen said rubbing her head. "I don't know." I admitted. "Well let's get back to the Big House and tell Chiron the sfaira is gone." For those of you who are reading this and can't speak Greek, sfaira mean's orb. We made our way to the center of all the cabin's. The big one's that is of the 12 Olympians. But it was in total chaos. Everyone was fighting each other. "It's like..." Cat stared and I ended her sentence "...all Hades broke loose." Now I was starting to get a little mad. Sure they were still some people who weren't mad. One of Mr.D's son's, I can't remember which one. Which is kind of bad scence his brother died 3 years ago. He was carrying something, like juice. He tripped and spilled it all over me. I got so mad. I shoved him against the wall. But one of his arms on his back and kept making his arm going further and further up his back. Aspen and Cat were trying to stop me. Luckily for Mr.D's kid he got away without a broken arm. "You..." I stopped not able to form a right death sentence. "Ody calm down!" Cat told me. But I was too mad. I kicked her. Hard in the shine. She yelped out in pain. Aspen got an grip on my hands "Odysseus Stone! You will calm down!" I imagine I still had a wild and angry look in my eyes. But I did a little. "Now we have to do something." Cat said "Or they'll tear each other apart." "How do we do that?" Aspen asked. "I don't know." Cat admitted. "Well that's very helpful." I remarked. Cat glared at me. "Ody, we could do without the attitude." "Whatever." Was my response. "Well...maybe if we find out how everyone got this way then maybe we can find some way to reverse it." Cat said trying to think. "Well at least we have a plan. But how do we do that? We can't just go around asking people 'did you make things this way?' And they give us a answer without trying to kill us." Aspen pointed out. But I just sighed, annoyed, as it probably sounded like. "I think I did it. My project. It was red and it said 'Rage of Ares' and it went to the ground." Cat and Aspen looked at each other. "Okay, well thanks Ody, where in the ground?" "Dunno." I said shrugging. "Well I think we might have a way to fixing this problem." Cat announced. "How?" Aspen asked. "Ody, you were over by the green house, yes?" Cat asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah." Like I was saying 'duh'. "Okay well let's go then." Aspen led us out of the chaos and we approached the green house. "Ody, you guard." Cat ordered. They went inside the green house. I didn't want to guard. I didn't want to be told what to do. So I walked away into the chaos at Camp. I was looking around, everyone seemed to have their own 'mad' or 'angry' ways. And mine was hurting people. And so was about 1/2 the Camp. I searched around the area. Looking for someone to fight. Then I noticed a couple of guys, around my age. They were fighting. One had a gun, probably a child of Ares or Apollo. And the other...o gods was Travis. He was fighting the child of Ares, or Apollo. "Hermes, I'll have your..." The kid didn't need to finish because he was on the ground, Travis had his shoe in the kids face and had the kids arm bent at a weird angle upward towards the sky. That had to hurt. But I couldn't help feeling a little proud. Travis grabbed for the gun that was on the ground. He picked it up and aimed it at the kid. I couldn't just let Travis kill someone now could I? So I kicked the gun out of his hands. Travis turned his head in my direction. Then he let the dude go. I was no edging towards being very mad myself. He was approaching me. I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my wrist just as the punch was in mid air. His grip was like iron. He smiled, but not the kind of smile you'd expect but an evil smile. "You want to fight me?" he asked as if it humored him. I scowled at him "Maybe, maybe not," He let go of me "Okay then. If you want to fight me, then go ahead." I didn't even hesitate. Right now I was in a state of only anger, nothing else. I was mad. I didn't even know that I was going to hurt my friend. I kicked, Travis blocked it. It was a fight of hand-to-hand combat. We were both pretty well matched in skill. But I got the upper hand soon enough. I pushed him to the wall. " What are you waiting for, sweetheart?" Travis asked me. My eyes were blazing flames. Impossible to tell what or who I was looking at. They were like sun glasses. I didn't reply. "Go ahead. Bite me." I didn't do anything for the fist couple of seconds. Our faces were so close. But I just glared. And to him I guess it did look like I was going to bite him. "Don't tempt me." I growled at him. "You couldn't do it." Travis was starting to get on my nerves, but just in my anger frenzy everyone was getting on my nerves. I pushed Travis on the wall like I did to Mr.D's son. Castor I think it was. And held his arm up to his back. "Don't make me kill you myself." I hissed at him, I couldn't see but I could tell he was smiling like this pleased him. I got him though the crowd of fighting demigods. Luckily no one tried to follow us. We made our way to the green house. I opened the door's to the green house. I saw Cat and Aspen look at me pushing a broad shouldered (should I call him a boy or man?) whatever he is, with brown mop hair, blue eyes that now at the moment didn't look so blue, almost black. And tan skin. If you only looked into his eyes, you could NEVER guess that he was none other than Travis Stoll, but they knew who he was. In there eyes I could see that they saw him as a potential threat. "What is ''he ''doing here? He could kill us all." Up to Aspen to point out the obvious. "Yeah...Ody, it'll only make matters worse." "Worse? Worse? Camp Half-Blood is well a bloody," I bit back my tongue I knew what I was going to say next but I had a feeling that Cat would not approve of the word, so instead I changed it into it's Greek form "kolasi!!!Hades whatever you want to call it!!! He is either going to get killed or kill. I don't know about you but to me those options don't sound very appealing." Aspen rolled her sea blue eyes. "Whatever. You have to watch him and make sure he doesn't kill us, alright?" I was swelling with anger but I agreed. "'Only make matters worse' 'kill us all'." I started repeating the words of what Aspen and Cat had told me. Travis and I were in a separate room than Cat and Aspen. I began kicking at a flower pot which had been broken only a couple of minutes ago. Travis I guess for the moment was just sitting quietly glaring, with his hands tightly bound in rope. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." I didn't know what I was going to say. I'm going to do what? I guess I was just really mad. Travis's eyes were a mix of blue and black now, not completely black, but not completely blue either. I was pacing, he sat, I paced back and fourth. I guess I wasn't in it right then because as I was pacing, and not focusing and paying close attention on our 'prisoner' I would have known that he was freeing himself from the rope. That's when I stopped. And he kicked. If I hadn't ducked his shoe would have been planted firmly in my face. Now we were fighting again. My arm blocking his attack. His hand grabbing my wrist (how does he do that?! He always does.) I tried to free my one wrist with my other hand. My mistake. He grabbed my free hand. I was defenseless. But I swear, I swear that his eyes turned completely blue for a second. Then they turned a combination on blue and black. Which one was dominating, I don't know. "Travis...?" I said that like I wasn't sure it was him. I was now scared more than anything. Travis, the whole Camp, even me, we all were going mad. I looked into his eyes, still one of the colors trying to take control. "Please, please don't." he didn't do anything, just stood there holding my wrists. Which for your information kind of hurt. Badly. "You...you..." Travis said. What was he going to say? I didn't know what to do then. That's when I heard banging on the green house. I looked around. I could see hands clawing at it. Maybe it was a good thing I locked the doors, hua? "Travis, please, listen to me. Please just don't hurt me, what have I ever done to you?" he hesitated. "Ody?" He looked down at his hands gripping on mine. He looked horrified. He instantly let go. Backed away. I guess he was just processing what he had done. "I..." "It's okay. All of camp is right now like that." "No, Ody. You don't get it." "Don't get what?" "I almost..." He didn't finish because he made his little portal of black nothingness. "Wait! You can't leave me. All Camp they're going to try and get in. I can't hold them all off by myself. Please don't go." Travis was pondering this. He was so close to the portal. But then he closed it. "Alright." he sighed.He still wasn't back to normal, probably kind of like me your sane for a couple of minutes then you go back to the killer person you were the minutes before. Thanatos's place is like Hades "What are we going to do now?" I asked. Travis shrugged. "I don't know." "Well let's go in." Cat said like there was nothing in the world that could hold her back from saving her friend. And nothing would stop her. Our friend Aspen Nepsa had been kidnapped and by my theory Thanatos minor Greek god of death had done it. And if I ever came face to face with Thanatos, maybe I could ask him about my father. My father had been missing for almost 16 years now. It was my life's goal to find him. And I'm going to. We just got past a morg with the living dead still inside who tried to make us one of them. That was a nice little adventure. Even though I was very emotional during it. Why? I don't know. We walked in to a dark hallway. Then every thing went black, like someone knocked me out, or something. Okay thank you Odette for telling that part. Anyway I was the last to wake up, if that's what you want to call it. I opened my eyes and suddenly didn't know where I was. Then I saw Cat Indian crouch next to me. "O good your awake." "Wha...?" Then I heard "It's alright. I think you got hurt the most, out of all three of us." That was Odette's voice but I couldn't see her. Maybe that's when I noticed that I was on the ground and my head wasn't. I tried to get up, but someone's hand, gently, kept my head down. "Jeez, guys, I'm not in that bad of condition." Then there was Cat speaking "Well when we got up you had a huge bruise in the back of your head, well at least that's what I'm told, anyway." Then a different voice came from somewhere. I couldn't tell because we were in a huge block on concrete. "Time to get up. He want's to see you." This was a demand. The dude who's voice belonged to it sounded, i don't know, harsh. We got up Cat helped me up and I helped Ody up. The guy some how made a door. He put chains on us, and lead us to another corridor. It was dark and wow it sure looked like Halloween came early for who ever this dude was. He was sitting on his throne. I looked out side a window (yeah there was windows there) and it looked like it was raining. But the rain was red. I looked at Cat, she seemed to be looking where I was and her eyes got huge. Full of fear. I thought I knew what it was, but that only made things worse. Luckily Ody didn't see, back before we got knocked out and almost the same time as the guarding zombies Ody...well she was in a state where she was almost unreachable. I had a feeling that if she say it raining blood she would freak. I turned my gaze away. I couldn't take much more of the sight and knowing what it was. "So you must be...?" Cat asked a dude who was sitting on a throne. He was a god, that's what I could tell. He looked, I really don't want to describe him, but I guess I'll have to. He was very pale like he's been underground for 2,000 years. He was bald but it was like lava was coming from where his scalp was supposed to be. He had red eyes (not kidding) that glowed with hatred. His face and hands which weren't covered by robes had black cracking lines all over. Not the most pleasant sight to see. The dude looked at Cat and said "Why, the real question is who are you?" Cat looked a little puzzled, but not for long. I knew that now I had to have another alias. "I'm Eliza Sanchez." Cat replied, that's not a complete lie. The dude nodded. "You?" "I am not going to answer unless you answer some questions." Said Odette. Wow! She should be blasted into a million pieces right now, I guess Ody does have more charm than really needed. "And what would these question's be?" "First you tell me...what we're doing here." "Sweetheart, I didn't agree to tell you anything. I just asked what would the question's be." Ody opened her mouth, but then dropped it. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to be telling this dude anything. The dude rolled his eyes in irritation. "And what's your name?" He asked me. I scowled at the dude. I didn't like him. "And why would that be any of your business?" "Tell me boy, or I swear on the River Styx I'll kill her." The dude pointed at Ody. Odette's eyes grew wide in how much trouble she would be in. I sigh. I'd better tell the truth, just in case he can read minds. "Travis Stoll." I answer. The dude smiled coldly again "Now, Travis Stoll, can you tell me her name?" "Why should I? You only asked for mine." The guys eyes glowed. "Tell me. This is important for your survival." "And let me guess...you'll kill her if I don't tell you?" "Something like that." "Her...her name is......." I paused for a minute. I glanced over at Odette. I really can't place what she's trying to tell me. "No don't do it." "You have to, or I'll more-in-likely-die." I really didn't know what she was trying to say. She wouldn't die, as the old saying goes 'Over my dead body.' I looked into Ody's eyes, those intense sapphire eyes, trying to say something. But I can't make it out. I cleared my throat and said "Her name's Odette Stone." The dude grinned. "Good I am glade that you can work so well. Unlike some people." The guy eye's Ody. Odette just scowls at him. "You got me name. So now what are you going to do with us?" The guys crooked smile showed his K-9 like teeth. Gross. Was my thought. "Well now, you remind me of an Ares child. Are you an Ares child?" "No." Ody said with annoyance. "Are you sure." "Quite." "Then your Aphrodite?" "Why in Hades's name would think that I'm a daughter of Aphrodite?" "Because you look like one." Ody rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I put 10 pounds of make-up on?" the guy studied her. "No." the dude said quietly. "I was just wondering, does my appearance...frighten you?" I watched Ody. She expression unmoving, but I could tell in her eyes that, yes, the dude was very disturbing to her. "No, sorry. You'll have to do better than that." The dude called for one of the guards to take Ody to the Ares cell. "Ares? Are you sure...?" "DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!" The guy yelled at the guard, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU PLACE?!!!!?" The guard trembled in fear, "No...no sir." "Good. Then take her away. Watch out: Her tongue is quite...sharp." The guard nodded a little more than he needed to and took Ody away. The the guy faced Cat "Tell me, you look like the smart one, who do you think I am?" Cat hesitated. He must have already guessed that she was a daughter of Athena. Well the stormy grey eyes kind of give it away. "Your Thanatos." The dude applaud in congratulations, very loudly like some one who claps with a crowd, the crowd suddenly stops and soon enough he's the only one clapping, alone. "Good job!! Now off to...Athena?" Cat perused her lips. She didn't respond. "Okay, Songfests take her to Athena, okay?" The dude grunted. Then he took Cat away. "Now, your left." Thanatos told me. He got off his throne. Then he turned into a less pale man, about my age. Black hair and brown eyes. He now had jeans, a T-shirt and hoddie. Then he morphed into a another kid still me age, tan skin, still T-shirt and jeans. But now he had brown hair and blue eyes. He came towards me, every step he took seemed to make the ground tremble with fear. If the ground could fear, it would have. I just recognized the person who he was turning into. I knew him "Connor? Why? Why did you turn into Connor?" Thanatos had a confused look in his eyes. "O dang. You were only supposed to see that I was gone and your brother some-who magically appeared. Got to get that thing fixed." "But why? Why did you want to turn into Connor?" "Well because I couldn't turn into that...Odette girl, now could I. I just sent her out. So I thought of the next thing. Your dear little brother." "But why?" "Why? Because I thought that I could use you in some way. I know that there are powerful demigods in here who know who you are. If I could have minuiplated you in a way then...I'm telling you all this, aren't I?" Thanatos asked. I nodded. "O very well. Now I won't be able to minuplate you. Well fun's over. I'll need to send you to the Hermes cell now." "How do you know that I'm a son of Hermes?" "Because...my sister told me about you. She tells me and Hypnos and mother and father, even about the new young boys she meets and try's to, sooner or latter destroy." I raised an eyebrow. Eris told Thanatos about me. Wow. Sad. "Okay well see you bright and early tomorrow!" Thanatos sounded a little happy about that. What was tomorrow? The day I die? I bet nothing satisfies a god of death more than...well death. A big guy came and lead me to a cell. Thank you Travis for taking that pert. I would NOT have seen it raining cows and...o blood, right... After I was taken away this guard dude just lead me to a cell and put me in. Against my will! Can you believe THAT!?! I shouted at the guys "You know I'm very powerful and I can..." The guy wasn't even listening to me. All he was doing was walking away. Great. Just great. I looked around where I was held. It was...nice for a cell. It was cold rock. Rats were in here o and did I menicion the angry people who all looked like they wanted to pulverize me? No? Well there was and they tried to do. The guard hadn't thought to take off my chains so I guess I'll have to do with my feet. The people were surrounding me. Their numbers of people in one cell was...overwhelming. This was probably like some test that I had to pass. "You guys wouldn't fit a poor defenseless girl, now would you?" I asked. A guy answered by raising his massive fist and aimed it towards my face. I ducked. I was forced back to a wall so I had no where to turn and the dude's fist went in to the concrete. The cell was much like the first one Cat, Travis, and I were in before we met, who I think was, Thanatos. The guy howled in pain. You see right then the guy who tried to fit me reminded me of a wild boar somehow. But I guess knowing that I was put in the Ares cell, that maybe the guy kind of looked like his fathers scared animal. Another, girl this time tried to kick me by sweeping her foot under mine so it would know me off balance. Let's just say that didn't work. Instead of being forced to the cold ground I jumped. I began defending myself by kicking the children of Ares in the stomach or the face, which, by the way, had to hurt like Hades. I also swag my fists around, making sure I used the meatle of the chains to hit my enemies. I quickly beat most of the children of Ares in the cell, well the one's who tried to hurt me. The kids (or should I say adults as most were) who stood out of the way I didn't bother. I defeated my enemies! Nike! Well most of the kids crawled away and hid in the shadows in the cell. I don't know how there was any shadows in there. I haven't seen the sun in, well maybe a day or...two? I don't know. I was tired a little bit too. I was a little dizzy and it was feeling pretty hot inside. I sat down on a stone. I tried my fire powers to melt the chains, but no such luck. Then I heard "Ody? Is that you?" I couldn't believe my ears. I whipped my hard around towards the sound of the voice and there standing behind me was...Aspen Nepsa. " O my gods! I can't believe I found you I..." I started. I was overjoyed at seeing that Aspen was okay. I mean she didn't look hurt or anything. Aspen smiled "It's good to see you too, Ody. But what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Aspen was serious. You could tell in her tone. "Umm...well we were ''trying ''to find you. And well...Los Angles (no duh) kind of Underworld city place and Travis helped us locate where ''in ''Los Angles Thanatos's realm was." "Ody, you shouldn't have come. This place will only get you killed." "Okay, whatever. This place can't be all ''that ''bad. I mean the people around here are so nice with there hospitality towards new comers. Kind of like people from the south." Aspen smiled a little. She has really been beating herself up. I mean she looked like she hasn't had a good meal in a while. Poor Aspen. Then a guy was walking towards us from behind Aspen. He looked 20? 21? I don't know some where around there. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall, about 6ft. And well he looked like a son of Ares, but then he didn't look like a son of Ares. It was weird. Aspen knew he was approaching. "Ody this is..." "Shawn." "Okay...Shaw." "No he said 'Shawn'." Aspen corrected. "Okay, so your names Shawn. What about you last name?" "You really don't need last names down here." "And what if there was, let's say, two 'Shawns', how would you tell them apart?" "That usually doesn't happen. But lats name's are...meaningless." "O that's nice." I muttered. "And Shawn this is...." Aspen started. I scowled in protest. "Ody," I said. "Ody, your name. Not your nick name, if you please." Aspen asked me. "Odysseus. Is that better?" "Fine. Shawn this is Odysseus, but you can call her Odette." I was being difficult and I don't mind. But it's been so long scene I've seen Aspen. Okay well only a couple of weeks, but still. I kind of live with her at the same camp so I'm used to seeing her every day. This Shawn guy and I glared at each other.